Robert Langdon series: My Angel
by Luutje22
Summary: A new student has arrived at Harvard. A student in her last year that knows the professor. In a new mystery full of danger, Nina Heart and Robert Langdon are about to discover their own path. Nina learns about her own family history. In the time that they both work together, Nina discovered that she has feelings for his professor. Would he feel the same…
1. Chapter I

The last thing that Nina needed was to transfer to another school. Again. The reason why, because she is too damn smart for her classes. She tried to play dump so she could just stay in the same school for at least a year, but the teachers discovered it anyway. They said that she was a year ahead then the rest of the class.

So they put her in a class higher, that didn't helped, so they put her in Harvard. Cambridge. Her last school said that there were brilliant professors who could help her fit in the normal world.

With a new school comes a new roommate. Hers was at least motivated, she was in the same classes that she took. Her name was Valery. She was nice. Excited about one class in particular. Professor Langdon's class.

He is a Symbolist. The best in his subject, if she had to believe Valery. Valery had some other motivations then class when it comes to that subject. She kept talking about how good looking professor Langdon is. Especially for his age.

They quickly sat in front of the class. "Hey Valery, who is that next to you?", Nina heard a guy saying. "Oh my new roommate, this is Nina. Nina this is Ben", Valery said. "Hello Ben, nice to meet you?", Nina said. "Same, did you heard about the professor being in the Vatican, saved a few problems for the police there, the government", Ben said. "Ben, we already know all right, we heard it many times", Valery said. "I haven't, but I might ask the professor later in private", she said. "Good luck with that, he almost never sees students private", Ben said.

"I better introduce myself before class starts", Nina said. She walked down towards professor Langdon who was standing with his back towards her. She tapped on his shoulder. "Professor Langdon, sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to introduce myself", she said. "Oh right, I've heard that I got a new student in my class, haven't you skipped like 2 classes?", Langdon said.

Nina smiled. Valery was right, she saw what kind of handsome she talked about. "Nina?", Langdon asked. "Oh sorry, yes I skipped two classes", Nina said. "Why don't you come to my office after class, then we talk about how far you are with school and make a plan where to go next", Langdon said. "Thank you, I appreciate that", Nina said surprised.

"You talked to Langdon, how was he?", Valery said. "Handsome like you said and he invited me to come over to his office after class so we could talk things trough about my class program", Nina said. "He has invited you into his office, as far as I know is no one has ever been invited", Ben said. "What do you know about it, you've never been into anyone's office", Valery said.

"Girls, less talking", Langdon said pointing at all of us. "And boy professor Langdon", Ben added. Langdon and the class laughed. "And boy then", he said.

Langdon cleaned up his desk after the class was over. He could see now why the teachers kept sending that girl Nina to a different school. Each time he asked a question she knew the right ensure.

Nina waited until everybody left. "You wanted to see me professor", she said. "Yes, well now I have seen it for myself that you are in fact a brilliant student, perhaps even too brilliant for Harvard, but I might have an opportunity for you here, a challenge", Langdon said. "What is it?", Nina said. "It involves working with me closely", Langdon said. "Go on?", Nina said. "In my next mission I have been asked to go to Florence, this time I want to take an assistant with me and I like it to be you", Langdon said. "Why me?", Nina said. "Because you are the only person in my class who can read symbolism like I do", Langdon said.

"I am honored professor that you think of me as an assistant, I would like to work with you on your mission, when is that exactly?", Nina asked. "It's in four weeks, so we have time to prepare", Langdon said.

"When do we start", Nina said. "We start with physical training, I want you to be absolutely fit. If we are running for our lives I don't want you to fade away from dizziness because you have no condition left", Langdon said. "I understand that", Nina said.

"I would like to meet with you every day after school, I will be your coach", Langdon said. "Where you do we meet?", Nina asked. "In the pool, I will ask for an hour for just us, no one can know. Just say that you are getting private lessons in sports", Langdon said.

"So I see you tomorrow?", Nina asked. "How about we meet up today, I have my last class at four o'clock", Langdon said. "I'll be at the pool professor Langdon", Nina said. "Oh miss Heart, when we are alone you can call me Robert", Langdon said.

"Okay, Robert. You can call me Nina then", she said. "Did you made any friends?", Langdon said. "My roommate is nice, Valery and she has a friend Ben, he is nice as well", Nina said. "Good", Langdon said.

"Professor, what about my classes when I am in Florence with you", Nina said. "Then you won't have class, I will give you all the things you need to know for the entire year and you will have to work like 4 months ahead if you want to keep up, would that be a challenge enough for you?", Langdon said and he gave her a whole pile of work.

"That should be challenge enough professor, thank you", Nina said.

She went back to her room intrigued by the professor who gave her so much work for an entire half year.

Valery was jumping up and down. "Tell me please what he said to you", Valery said. "He is going to train me for sports each day after school now", Nina said telling Valery what the professor told she was allowed to tell. "Each day, wow private time with him each day, that's a dream of every girl", Valery said.

We both looked at the ceiling. "Look, he said that his last class ended at four, so I probably have to go meet him now. Catch up later?", Nina said. "Hell yeah, hey Nina. The professor is single, did you know that", Valery said screaming when Nina was already out the door.


	2. Chapter II

Langdon was already wearing his swim suit. He realized that he was exposing himself towards a student. Half naked like this. He was nervous. Very nervous. Especially because this student of his was very beautiful and bright. On his thinking level. It almost felt like she was looking trough his minds when she looked at him.

There she was. "Hello Robert, I am on time aren't I", she said. "You are", Langdon said. "Good, so why the swimming pool?", she asked. "Because this is the best way to keep up your condition, let's start with swimming labs as fast as you can and as much as you can", Langdon said.

"Aren't you going into the water?", Nina said. "No... wasn't planning on it", Langdon said nervously. "I am not swimming until you come in the water Robert, come on, train with me, be your own coach as well", Nina said.

Langdon was thinking about it and he actually find it a good idea and he jumped in the pool.

"Where are you from actually?", Langdon asked. "I'm from London originally. I grew up there. What about you Robert?", Nina said. "New Hemisphere", Langdon said. "Oh okay, well did you had a great youth?", Nina asked. "I'm sorry I don't like to talk about it", Langdon said. "Sorry I asked", Nina said and she meant it. "It's okay", Langdon said.

"I can only tell you that I'm claustrophobic, when I was young I fell into a wale and couldn't get out. I remember praying to God. It didn't got out because of that. Someone else saved me that night and I still don't know who it is. I only know it was a young girl", Langdon told Nina.

"I am so sorry Robert, but at what age were you back then?", Nina asked. "I was 12 years old", Langdon said. "I was 3 years old at that time I was living in New Hemisphere. Are you telling me that you where that boy in the wale that I saw. I called down my mother and father and they got you out", Nina said. "Are you telling me it was you who rescued me", Langdon said. "I think I did yes", Nina said.

"Thank you", Langdon said. "I was 5 years old Robert. I barely remember it", Nina said. "Still if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here a professor, teaching", Langdon said. "We knew each other growing up, our parents knew each other", Nina said. "Were we friends?", Langdon said. "I can't remember, I think so", Nina said.

"Should I make you a promise", Langdon said. "I am curious", Nina said. "First we train, then we go out for coffee and we each share a memory, it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Only if you want", Langdon said. "I would like that very much Robert", Nina said. "Okay, now we are getting on to business, something where we came for in the first place. Training", Langdon said.

Langdon was feeling a bit weird about being with her now he knew that she is the one that rescued her in the wale. That they met before, when they were young. Now he was teaching her. He let her swim labs and after she was tired he took her as promised to a coffee bar.

"Maybe I have a photo from us as kids. I have some photo albums with me I can take a look at", Nina said. "Please, if you have photo's I would love to see them", Langdon said. "Robert, you should come to my dorm then, I can show you the photo's there, I rather not take them outside my dorm", Nina said.

Nina showed Langdon the way to her room. She knocked checking if Valery was there. No one was. "Looks like we are in the clear", Nina said. "Good, I don't like to be watched at", Langdon said. "You teach, how can you not be okay with that", Nina said. "That is different", Langdon said. "Come on, you must know that the students, the girls. They all hang on your lips because they always talk about how good looking you are. They aren't wrong you know", Nina said. "I didn't noticed", Langdon mumbled. "Don't be modest", Nina said.

She was searching trough the albums and finally found the right one. "Can I ask, what is with the Mickey Mouse watch?", Nina asked. "It's... eh", he started. At that moment Valery came bursting in. "Oh my God, you never believe...", she started but then she saw Langdon. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys", Valery said.

"You kind a did, but you may know this. Promise you keep it a secret", Nina said and she placed a hand on Langdon his knee. Langdon could feel his body heated up. "Robert and I... we grew up together. Now I'm trying to find a picture of it, can you help search trough that", Nina said. "Really you guys knew each other, that is awesome, as in puppy love?", Valery said. "Val, no nothing like that", Nina said. "What, it could have been", Valery said. "It wasn't. I was five", Nina said.

"I think I found it. You look like five in this picture", Valery said. "Thanks Val", Nina said. "Where you this boy?", Nina asked to Langdon. "I was that boy, that really is us. I can remember that day", Langdon said. "I don't, please tell me", Nina begged. "Maybe some other time", Langdon said.

"Hey Neen, I am going to the library to study. Don't do anything I wouldn't", Valery said. "Val", Nina said shaking with her head.

"Robert, can you tell me more about that day at the picture", Nina asked. "Can we go to my house then. I invite you for dinner if you want, then we can talk without disturbance", Langdon said. "I'd like that", Nina said.


	3. Chapter III

Langdon his house was near campus. "Nice", Nina said. "It is?", Langdon asked. "It is nice Robert, cozy as well", Nina said. "Let me start the fireplace", Langdon said.

The fire was on and the house got nice and warm. "Can you tell me who you got the watch from?", Nina asked. "It is the only thing I have left from my parents, it means a lot to me", Langdon said. "I like it", Nina said. "You do?", Langdon said surprised. "Yes, it has a meaning for it, to you. I like it. It's like getting a tattoo, for some. It means something", Nina said. "Do you have a tattoo?", Langdon asked. "Yes, I have one on my back, a dolphin", Nina said and she pulled up her shirt a bit and showed it to him.

"Does it mean something for you?", Langdon said. "It's my mother, she always liked to go to the sea with me, we were going on a lot of boat trips were we saw dolphins", Nina said. "Nice meaning", Langdon said.

Langdon was nervous, he had never shared in such short day so many personal things with someone. She must be special. He felt it. She was more of an adult then her whole class together.

Langdon opened a bottle of red wine. "Oh I like where your going, am I going to see you make dinner, or are we ordering", Nina said. "Make", Langdon said. "Cool, can I help", Nina said. "No crazy girl, your my guest", Langdon said. "But I want to help", Nina said.

Nina looked as Langdon cooked. She studied him, his every move. With her watchful eye she could see he was making spaghetti Bolognese. "It smells good", she said to break the silence. "Really? Thanks, it has been a while since I've cooked", Langdon said. "What are you eating when your by yourself then?", Nina said. "Mostly at campus", Langdon said. "Well if you want, you just found yourself a lunch buddy?", Nina asked. "You want me as your lunch buddy, I love having you as my lunch buddy, but don't you rather be with friends?", Langdon said. "Robert, you are my friend", Nina said.

Those final words made Langdon blush a bit. There was never someone that called him a friend before. "I love having you as my very first friend", Langdon said. "You don't have other friends then me?", Nina asked surprised. "No, not really. I'm mostly on myself", Langdon said. "It's a shame, because your a kind person Robert. You really are", Nina said.

We ate dinner together and talked some more about our youth. Then she realized that it was after midnight. "Robert, I think I need to go back to campus, would you mind taking me there?", Nina asked. "No I take you, no problem", Langdon said. He noticed that he was sorry that the night already ended.

He took her back to campus. "I had a good time Robert, thank you for dinner", Nina said smiling. "Thank you for your company, I had a good time too", Langdon said. Nina slowly kissed him on his cheek. Langdon could feel his cheek getting red. "Goodnight Robert, see you in class tomorrow", Nina said. "See you in class", Langdon said.

Langdon looked if she got in safe and sound. She waved one more time before she closed the door.

When Nina closed her dorm door softly the light was switched on by Valery. "Where were you all day", she said. "Oh Val, I'm so going to be in deep shit", Nina said and those were true words and she saw the professor getting back in the car. "Were you with the professor the entire time?", Valery said. "I was. I think I'm falling for him Val. It's like faith is bringing us together again. We are friends, but when I'm with him. It all feels so good. How he cooked dinner for us, our talks", Nina said.

"Can't believe it is your first day at campus and your already in love with the best professor at this campus here and oh guess, it's your old play date from your youth. He seems to like you back. While other students can't even have a conversation with him alone. You get the entire day with him", Valery said smiling.

"Val, I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm so in love", Nina said. "I know. I could see it about you as soon as you walked into that door, even with the lights out you were glowing in the dark", Valery said.

The next day Valery and Nina went back to class. First boring maths, than their favorite subject, Symbology. "Am I seeing you later professor", Nina said. "Hmm, you are", Langdon said smiling at her.

"He was smiling as soon as you walked into that door, so where you when you saw him. It's a sign, you guys belong together", Valery said. "Val, he is my professor, he is 7 years older then I am", Nina said. "Age is just a number, besides when he is no longer your professor, you can do what you want, I think you can already do what you want", Valery said. "There is no way that I am going to spoil our refreshed friendship so soon. I do wonder if he is a good kisser though", Nina said.

"Oh God, I will bring you two together, before the end of year you are together", Valery said. "Let that be your mission Val, I'm in. I can see those two looking at each other", Ben said. "Hey Ben", Nina said. "Hey Neens", Ben replied cheerful. "So... you are into the professor", Ben said. "Val", Nina said. "Sorry, Ben is my bestie, he knows everything", Valery said.

Langdon was really distracted this class. He couldn't stop exchange looks with Nina. He knew it had to stop, but he couldn't. He saw her looking away a few times. Once he was so distracted that the entire class tried to look where he was looking. Good for him was that he stopped looking at Nina. Will that ever stop...


	4. Chapter IV

"So you and Langdon right", Ben said when we were outside to grab some food. "There is nothing going on between us, we are just friends", Nina said. "Uhu, boys and girls can't be friends, they always turn out to be more", Ben said. "Like you and Valery", Nina said. "I am gay all right", Ben said. "Oh... I didn't knew that", Nina said. "No, you didn't? Was my bag not a give away for you", Ben said. "No, boys can have bags", Nina said. "True, but well, we've established that our new friend does not have any problems with gay man", Ben said. "Why would I", Nina said surprised. "There are a lot of people still, who don't like the idea of a gay man on Harvard", Ben said. "Rubbish", Nina said. "No true words", Valery said.

"They don't know what they are saying or where they are in life, it is the freaking 21th century. Can't people think", Nina said. "What are you going to do this weekend?", Valery said. "Well, my parents asked me to come home this weekend, they want to catch up with me, but your welcome to join, both of you. She always says that it is okay for me to bring friends", Nina said. "Oh, nice we would love to, are you going to ask professor Langdon as well, to have some alone time with him", Valery said with a wink.

"With you two as company, no I won't ask him with me, I ask him with me when we are alone, so he can be re-introduced with my parents, I'm sure they remember him", Nina said. Valery shorted the story to Ben about how the professor and Nina knew each other.

"Oh my, I thought I knew everything, you are getting more interesting with the second girl", Ben said. We were sitting at a small table with our food when Nina saw Langdon with a coffee in his hand. "He is so cute and all", Ben teased. "Shut up Ben", Nina said laughing. Langdon didn't even saw them. "Wait, I have to give him something before I forget", Nina said.

That morning she grabbed the photo that she knew Robert liked. "Robert, wait!", she said. "Hey, I saw you sitting with your friends, I didn't wanted to disturb you", Langdon said. "Robert, what did I told you last night, you are my friend too", Nina said and she softly grabbed his hand and put the picture in from the two of them. "For you, I want you to have it", Nina said. "Are you sure", Langdon asked. "I'm sure, do I see you after school?", Nina said. "Yes you see me after school, thank you for the picture Nina", Langdon said.

"What did you gave him, did you saw that, he smiled again at you", Valery said. "I gave him a picture from the two of us, when we were little", Nina explained. "Romantic", Ben sighted. "Why", Nina said. "Now he can stare at you all day", Ben said. Nina rolled with her eyes.

"Oh, uh. Nina, I think you need to see this", Ben said when he picked up the school paper. Valery was reading out loud.

"NEW GIRL AT HARVARD NINA HEART, COZY WITH PROFESSOR LANGDON"

 _"We all know professor Langdon is single and he has a good heart. We might think that there is something going on between him and miss Heart".  
_ " _Last night the two of them arrived at campus, they exchanged a kiss on the cheek. Would this finally be the first romance story Harvard is waiting on".  
"We only make assumptions right now, perhaps there is nothing going on, good thing here is that it isn't forbidden in this country to date your professor".  
"Credibility is a thing we are concerned about for other teachers, but in this case it is professor Langdon, whom had done great services for the Italian government a while ago".  
"So, if the government allows. Why can't we. It would be refreshing if our beloved professor finally finds someone"._

"Who the hell wrote this!", Nina said shocked. "Exchanged a kiss on the cheek, that person must have been close to see us last night. Oh God. Now I will be the student who is cozy with the professor and they are talking about his credibility, but what about mine", Nina said. "Relax, it is just the school paper, not international paper", Ben said. "My second day at Harvard, I'm already making a mess out of it", Nina said. She got up and ran out with the paper.

"That went well Ben, you see how freaked she is, nice plan", Valery said. "This is not really the paper from school okay, I made a false copy of it and just added my own page, not that she will know", Ben sighted. "You have to tell her that it was a joke, otherwise she will ran straight to professor Langdon, if she isn't already there", Valery said.

Ben ran towards professor Langdons room. He hoped that he was the only one that found a short cut and that he would meet Nina half way. It was just thing to bring them together, not to scare the crap out of her.

"Nina wait", Ben said and he saw her. "Ben, this day is already bad enough", Nina said. "No, I can explain, this is the real paper and this is the fake. I planted that piece in the fake paper, it was meant for a plan to bring you and Langdon closer so you don't have to hide, but it turned out to shock you", Ben explained.

"Ben, this wasn't funny. I was this close to go to him and after that to the boss of this school", Nina said. "I know that now, I'm sorry, I did it because of good intentions, do you forgive me", Ben said. "I forgive you, but never do that again, I know you and Val want me and Langdon together, but that is going to take a while, or is maybe not even happening at all. You two have to accept that", Nina said. "I do accept that, I'm sorry", Ben said. "It's okay", Nina said.

That was just in time that Ben came to apologize before things escalated. Lucky for both Nina and Langdon.


	5. Chapter V

The week passed by quickly. Nina and Robert didn't talked personally much. Nina was afraid after Ben his stunt with the paper. She didn't want her favorite professor to get into trouble. So she trained extra hard for him. She was making progress on her condition, not enough to her taste, but enough for Langdons taste. "Robert, I'm sorry I've been so distant", Nina said. "It's okay, I am too. I can't help it", Langdon said. "I'll be at my parents house this weekend. I see you after the weekend?", Nina asked. Langdon nodded. "Have a good weekend then Robert", Nina said smiling at him.

Langdon was thinking, sinking into deep thoughts. A whole weekend without her. It's going to be a long weekend.

Nina packed for the weekend. "So excited to go to London, I've never been in London before", Valery said. "Never, it's our capital", Nina said. "I know that, still. We don't have the money to travel", Valery said. "What about Harvard?", Nina said surprised. "Well, scholarship did that", Valery said. "Really, awesome", Nina said. "Thanks again for paying for my ticket", Valery said. "Your welcome, it's no problem at all Val", Nina said.

They went by taxi to the airport and flew to London from there. Ben was excited too. "No one ever invited me to go see their parents", Ben said. "Don't worry, my parents think of gay people the way I do", Nina said. "Full with hate", Ben teased. "Shut up", Nina said and she pushed him. Ben laughed.

"I really hope professor Langdon isn't feeling alone now you are not at campus?", Valery said. "Val, he is a professor, he has enough to do", Nina said.

After the journey Nina's mom and dad were waiting on them. "Hey Neens!", her mother said and she hugged her daughter. "Mom, dad. I'd like you to introduce you to two of my best friends, Valery my roommate and Ben", Nina said. "He is your boyfriend?", Nina's mother asked. "Mom, no, he is not interested in me like that", Nina said. "I'm gay Mrs. and Mr. Heart", Ben said to make it easy. "Oh, well then, I won't need the speech "get your hands of my daughter then", Nina's dad said. "Dad", Nina said.

"Do you have a boyfriend actually?", Nina's dad asked. "Dad, no. It is the first week at school", Nina said. "So what, collage is awesome", Nina's father said. "How is professor Langdon?", Nina's mother asked. "You know him", Nina asked. "Well I've known his mother, sad story. You've been his play date when you were both young", Nina's mother said. "I found that out at the first day at school", Nina said.

"Sorry honey, we wanted to tell you, on the other hand we wanted to see if you still remembered, did you remembered?", Nina's father asked. "No, he did", Nina said. "Oh", Nina's father said.

Nina dreamed that night a lot.

 _"Robert, I... sorry I was gone so long", Nina said. "Nina, it was just a weekend", Robert said. "It felt like a century", Nina said. "You do know what a century is right", Langdon said. "Of course I know, it feels like it", Nina said and she slowly rubbed over Roberts arm. "I've missed you, that's all", Nina said. "I've missed you too", Robert said. There lips were getting closer and closer until there was no gab left anymore. He made the move. He slowly kissed Nina on her lips and went with his hands trough her hair. The passion was nearly touchable. "I love you Robert, ever since I first saw you", Nina whispered. "I love you Nina, ever since I first saw you", Robert said._

Nina woke up breathing heavy. "Nightmare?", Valery said. "Something like that", Nina said. "It wasn't a nightmare was it, you were dreaming about him", Valery said. "How do you know that?", Nina said. "You mumbled his name in your sleep", Valery said. "Oh", Nina said.

"I'm in deep shit aren't I", Nina said. "You are", Valery said and she yawned. "I've got a missed call", Nina said when she looked at her mobile. Robert called her. "Robert, maybe he left a message", Nina said.

 _"Nina, I miss you". "Sorry I should not have left this message, please forget what I've said"._

"He said that he misses me, then he said that he shouldn't have said that", Nina said. "No, he is spinning trough your head now", Valery said. "He is the missing piece I was waiting on my entire life", Nina said. "Call him back", Valery said. "I don't know what to say", Nina said. "How about "I miss you too", Valery said.

Nina pressed the "call" button. Secretly she hoped that he wouldn't pick up. But he did.

 _"With Robert Langdon speaking". "Hey it's Nina... I can't ignore your message", Nina said. "Oh, uh... Nina. I'm sorry I've put you in this position and that you had to listen to that message. I wish I haven't send it", Langdon said. "Robert, don't hang up please. I just wanted to say. I miss you too", Nina said. "I see you on Monday right?", Langdon asked. "Yes of course, what makes you think I wouldn't", Nina said. "Because I left you that message", Langdon said. "Robert... I don't really what to say to you now", Nina said. "We shouldn't do this on the phone", Langdon said. "No we shouldn't. I'll try to be back sooner okay", Nina said. "Don't change your entire weekend for me", Langdon said nervously. "Robert, you should get it by now", Nina said. "Get what?", Langdon said. "That I care about you, more then a student should care", Nina said._

 _Nina heard him swallow trough the phone. "Nina... I...", Langdon said. "No Robert, don't say it on the phone please, I want to hear it when we see each other again, which will be very soon", Nina said. "Promise me", Langdon said. "I promise", Nina said._

With that their conversation on the phone ended. Nina walked back to her room. Slightly confused. "And?", Valery said. "He was this close to tell me... to tell me that", Nina started and then she noticed that tears were floating over her cheeks. "Did he say that he loves you", Valery said. "He wanted to say, but I didn't let him, I want to hear it face to face for the first time", Nina said. "Oh Neens, why are you crying, this is amazing, finally Harvard has an epic romantic love story and I'm watching it like a romance movie", Valery said. She hugged me. "Let's just go to bed", Nina said. "Are you going to be okay", Valery said. "Yeah, I'm going back tomorrow", Nina said. "Tomorrow, to declare your love to the professor", Valery said.

Ben came in. Nina's parents wanted him to have a room for his own, no matter if he is gay and female parts don't interest him. "What just happened?", Ben said. "Nothing", Nina said. "Not nothing, Ben I tell you all about it, Neens you go to sleep", Valery said.

Nina let herself fall on the bed. Did she do the right thing by practically telling him that she felt the same? It was true, she felt attracted to the professor from the first time they met. Or well, met again.


	6. Chapter VI

Nina's parents brought her back to Harvard. Along with Valery and Ben. Valery explained it all to Ben what happened last night. Nina was nervous, she had no idea what she was going to do when she saw Robert. To her he was Robert Langdon, her friend. While to others he was just this brilliant professor who teaches at Harvard University.

Harvard came in sight. "Well dear, I hope you finally get some luck in love, because you haven't loved at all yet, love is the beginning of life, not the end", Nina's mother said. "Thanks mom, sorry for all the trouble I brought this weekend", Nina said. "No dear, next time, bring him along if it all works out", Nina's mother said.

The campus was empty, it was the first weekend people could get out of the campus and they took this chance, to go see their parents or go out with friends for the weekend. Nina waved her parents goodbye. "We have to find him", Valery. "No need", Nina said and she saw Robert walking on campus on his way to his office.

"Robert!", she yelled. He looked up. Searching where the sound came from and he saw her. Nina let her suitcase stand with Valery and Ben and she ran towards him. It was her instinct to ran towards him and she ran as if her life depended of it.

"Nina, what are you doing here, I thought you went to visit your parents", Langdon said. "Robert, I came back. I came back, I wanted to finish our phone conversation. I came back to do this", Nina said. She put one arm around his neck and kissed him full on his lips.

Langdon was shocked at first, but after all. He felt the same way. The feelings were so strong, he could barely believe she was only a week in his life. He kissed her right back. Her lips were soft and gentle. Her mouth was a bit open and he saw his chance to use his tongue. He gently let his tongue slide into her mouth. She didn't fight him off, no their tongues battled with each other now. He lifted her up. She was as light as a feather.

They both opened their eyes as if they saw each other for the first time. "I love you Nina", Langdon said. "I love you Robert", Nina replied.

"I need to go bring my suitcase back to my room, can we meet afterwards?", Nina said. "Shall we get an ice-cream or something, because it is really hot", Langdon said. "That is not because of the weather", Nina whispered. She giggled.

"Tell me, is he a good kisser?", Valery said. "Val!", Nina said laughing. "Well?", Ben said. "We want details", Valery said. "Yes he is a good kisser, the firework between us, the passion I can't describe it", Nina said. "Did he said those 3 little words?", Ben asked. "Yes and I said them too", Nina said. "Oooh man, wish I had the romance you have", Valery said. "Plenty of good guys to get a good look at when the party is, the gala actually", Ben said. "Gala?", I asked.

"Yeah, there is always a big opening gala in the second week of school, it's this Friday, we need to buy dresses together", Valery said. "Okay. But can I take Robert to the dance, because there will be a lot of teachers present and students, aren't they going to make assumptions?", Nina asked. "Oh Neens, it's Harvard, student teacher relationships are not forbidden", Valery said.

"What's the team?", Nina asked. "It's a masquerade ball so people hardly see who you are", Valery said. "Cool", Nina said a whole lot more cheerful then before.

Nina was waiting on Robert when he came up to her walking calmly. "Hey", she said smiling. She grabbed his hand and stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "I can get used to this", Langdon said. "Me too", Nina said. "Robert, there is a dance on Friday, would you like to go with me?", Nina asked. "The gala, yes I would be honored", Langdon said.

"What are you taking?", Nina asked. "I think I go for the mint chocolate", Langdon said. "I go for the Mango", Nina said. They both licked on their ice-cream sitting on a bench. Langdon talked about symbols on the floor and Nina listened. "Am I boring you?", Langdon asked suddenly. "What, no. Robert my ice-cream is melting because I'm listening to you I forget to eat it", Nina said. "So your saying it's my fault your ice-cream is leaking", Langdon said teasing her. "Well, yes actually", Nina said teasing back.

Nina put the ice-cream sneaky against his nose. "Oh that was cold miss Heart", Langdon said. "Well professor Langdon, why don't you punish me then, come and catch me if you can", Nina said and she ran off. Langdon laughed and chased after her until he got her. "Finally, I think revenge is an order", Langdon said. "Revenge, what kind a revenge", Nina said laughing. "Some ice-cold revenge", Langdon said. "No, please have mercy on me", Nina said laughing.

Nina smiled at him. Langdon smiled and thought how lucky he was he got himself this amazing girl that seems to really like him for who he is.

"Robert", Nina started. "Yes", Langdon said. "Kiss me", she whispered. Langdon did what was asked of him. He leaned forward and kissed her with passion. Oh he couldn't stay away from her. He loved her like he had never loved someone before.

"Where are we going now?", Nina asked and she robbed over his arm with the Mickey Mouse watch. That reminded her of something that she had bought in London.

"I have something for you", Nina said suddenly. "Oh what's that?", Langdon asked. She gave him a key hanger from Mickey Mouse. "To add at your collection", Nina said. "You shouldn't have to do that", Langdon said. "Yes I had to", Nina said.

Langdon kissed Nina again. She is so sweet he couldn't help himself. "Hey newly weds, how are things", Valery said when she came by with Ben. "Hey Val, Ben", Nina said rolling with her eyes when Valery said "newly weds".

"So I take it you are the only two that know of us?", Langdon asked. "Yes, don't worry professor, we keep it that way", Valery said waving to us. "Thanks", Langdon said.

"Robert, they are my friends, you can trust them", Nina said. "You've only been here for a week, I can't believe it. It's like I've known you my whole life", Langdon said. "I know right, I feel the same way, I feel like I am a part of this school already. I am also happy to be a part of your life", Nina said. "You are my life Nina", Langdon said smiling at her. That made Nina smile right back at him.


	7. Chapter VII

The next few days passed by pretty quickly for both Langdon and Nina. After the ice-cold date they had that Sunday, they really didn't had a chance to see much of each other. They had to cancel their training because Langdon had a lot of papers to degree because of the finals from some students. Nina had to train by herself. She did that by jogging every day over the campus. Her condition improved.

Nina also had her normal schoolwork that she had to finish early. She worked hard on it and had the entire work that Langdon gave her finished that week what is actually a half year of work.

"Nina, that is not normal, you must get yourself a life", Valery said one day. "I have a life, with you and Ben and with Robert. Who I haven't got a chance to see except during his class", Nina said sad. "You miss him", Valery said. "Yes I miss him, but we will see each other at the masquerade ball", Nina said. "We need killer dresses girl and who is better to help us then our gay best friend Ben, fashion expert", Valery said.

We both laughed. Ben knew everything about fashion. He read more fashion magazines then any other girl. "There is Robert, wait", Nina said and she ran towards him in the hall. "Hey", Nina said. "Hey", Langdon said. "Haven't seen you in a while", Nina said with a sad face. "I'm sorry, I've been busy with papers, finals are coming up for some students", Langdon said. "I know, I still miss your company. Are we still on for Fridays dance?", Nina asked. "Of course we are Nina, you didn't think I would forget right", Langdon said. "Just a small reminder", Nina said.

"He didn't forgot about the dance?", Valery asked. "Nope, he said he was busy but he didn't forgot", Nina said. "Good, because if man forget a date, well that is the first step back in your relationship", Valery said. "No he didn't forgot", Nina said.

Nina, Ben and Valery went to Cambridge for a perfect dress. "To bad we don't have London available", Valery said. "To bad indeed", Nina said. "Cambridge is what you got guys, make it work", Ben said.

At the end of the day they all succeeded to find themselves beautiful costumes for the gala.

"You are going to sing right?", Valery said. "You sing?", Ben asked surprised. "I'm singing one song, the first one. It's a surprise for Robert, he wouldn't know what hit him", Nina said. "You already discussed it and practiced with the school band?", Valery said. "Yes I have, when you had maths I did rehearsals", Nina said. "Ah cool, well consider me curious", Valery said. "Same her girls", Ben said.

That next day they were making themselves ready for the gala. The entire school was. "Are you ready", Nina said to Valery. "Yes I am", Valery said and she admired herself in the mirror in her emerald green dress. "Beautiful", Nina said. "Now you look amazing, your date is not going to want to stop kissing you", Valery said.

Nina looked in the mirror to see if she got the job well done. She was wearing a black dress with silver linings in it. The dress was long and so beautiful. Her black heels were not even visible and God she hoped no one would stand on the dress. Nina's black hair was in curled, she just had a little bit of mascara on and pink lipstick. Very light. So that it is natural. She was wearing a golden necklace and a golden bracelet and a mini ring from Mickey Mouse.

"What's with the Mickey Mouse ring", Valery asked. "I can't tell you, it's something personal for Robert", Nina said. "You look amazing", Valery said. "Come on let's go, the band is already waiting on me I think", Nina said and she put on her black mask.

Ben announced the school band. Normally the singer is someone else and she is singing tonight. Only for the opening song Nina was singing.

Langdon was on the lookout for Nina. Why couldn't he find her. "Professor Langdon, do you have a date?", professor Nathan asked. "I try to find her", Langdon said. "It's hard between all those masks to find that person, is she a student?", professor Nathan asked. "She is an old friend of mine, we grew up together and then drifted apart", Langdon said trying to avoid the question. "Yeah, but is she a student here?", professor Nathan asked again. "Yes", Langdon said. "I can't wait to see who it is", professor Nathan said.

Then Langdon heard a voice sing. A voice he knew all too well. It was her. Nina. He smiled. "Did you found your date professor Langdon?", professor Nathan asked. "I believe I just found her", Langdon said and he was pointing at the stage. "That's her, that is your date", professor Nathan said and his mouth fell open. "Nina Heart is your date?", he asked again. "Nina Heart is my date", Langdon said. "She, her voice is so beautiful, it's like she is singing this song for you professor Langdon", professor Nathan said.

Langdon kept his ears on full speed to try to understand what she was singing. He knew the song. It was a pop song from a well known artist and she mentioned she was a big fan of her. Taylor Swift, Love Story.

 _We were both young when I first saw you._  
 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

It was true, they were both young when they saw each other for the first time. They shared memories together as flashbacks. There was only a balcony missing.

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
 _See you make your way through the crowd_  
 _And say, "Hello."_  
 _Little did I know..._

This is the ball she is singing about. He knew it for sure. Later tonight she will maker her way to the crowd to come to him.

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
 _And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you, "Please don't go."_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

He is certainly not the prince she was singing about.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 _So close your eyes,_  
 _Escape this town for a little while._  
 _Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
 _But you were everything to me,_  
 _I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel._  
 _This love is difficult but it's real._  
 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

There was an applause when she was done singing. Langdon applauded to of course. She was making her way to the crowd, looking for him. She found him. "Robert", she whispered. "That was beautiful, you look beautiful", Langdon said speechless. "Thank you", Nina said.

"May I have this dance?", Langdon asked. "I thought you would never ask", Nina said smiling.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter VIII

Both Langdon and Nina danced together until their feet hurt. Which was when the party was over. Valery was already gone and so was Ben. "So, where do we go?", Nina asked. "My house?", Langdon asked. "Sounds like a perfect plan", Nina said staying close to him.

"Have I told you you look beautiful tonight?", Langdon said. "Nah, only 20 times or so", Nina said jokingly. Langdon laughed. "You can take off your mask now", Langdon said and he gentle put off the mask that Nina was wearing.

Nina kicked off her heels. Now she had to stand on her tip toes again to kiss him. Langdon lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. "Can you help me with my zipper?", Nina whispered. She felt Langdons hand against her bare skin. It was led on fire instantly.

Now it was her turn to take off some cloths from him. Roberts body was amazing. You could see he worked out. She ran down his chest with her finger. "Would you be careful?", Nina asked. "Wait, you never?", Langdon asked. Nina shook her head. "I'll be careful", Langdon said. "Are you sure you want me as your first?", he asked. "I'm sure", Nina said. They kissed with passion and fire.

Their hands were tangled and so were their naked bodies. "Robert, I love you", Nina whispered. "I love you more", Langdon said. Their hands were intertwined and Langdon couldn't stop kissing her or touching her beautiful body. Nina kissed his naked chest gentle with her soft lips.

He slowly kissed her. His hands touched her hips. Then they looked at each other, knowing they were both ready. Langdon softly entered her body. Nina moaned a bit. He stopped. "Are you hurt?", he whispered. "No, please continue", she whispered back.

He did as she asked. He continued and she moaned each time she liked what he was doing. Nina was just kissing him when she felt this amazing feeling floating over her entire body. She couldn't describe it. She let out a soft moan. Not much later Langdon did the same thing.

Nina put her head on his chest and he softly stroke trough her hair. "That was amazing", Nina whispered. "It was really amazing", Nina said.

They both fell asleep together. The next morning Langdon made breakfast for the two of them. "I like this", Nina said smiling. "Me too", Langdon said kissing her softly on her lips. Not much later after breakfast he had to take her back to campus, he had some work to do.

"I hate leaving you", Nina muttered. "I hate it to", Langdon said. "When do we see each other again?", Nina asked. "I hope soon honey", Langdon said. He realized what he called her. Nina smiled when he called her that. "I hope so too, call me", Nina said. "I will", Langdon said. They exchanged one last kiss before they were both leaving.

Nina sneaked into her room hoping no one else will see her in last night's dress. Because everybody knows what that means. Valery was sitting on her bed reading and she stopped as soon as I came in the door. "And... did you and Langdon...", she asked.

Nina let herself fall on the bed thinking about last night and how wonderful it was. "Oh you totally lost your V card", Valery said. "V card?", Nina said. "V of virginity", Valery said looking at her like she was from a different time.

"Right, well it's true, we had sex", Nina said. "I knew it, tell me details", Valery said. "I'm not going to tell you details Val, this is private. I can only tell you that it was amazing, he was so gentle and sweet to me", Nina said. "Oh I'm melting over here", Valery said.

"I miss his touch already", Nina said. "Are you going to see him tonight?", Valery said. "I don't know, he is busy and I need to train", Nina said. "You have to see each other tonight", Valery said. "We made a deal, we don't push each other Val", Nina said. "Good deal, but that has nothing to do with the fact that you guys have to see each other", Valery said. "Val, I don't want to push him", Nina said. "Okay, got the hint Mrs. Langdon", Valery said.

"You are such a tease", Nina said laughing. "I am right", Valery said.

 **A bit short. I know, but it had to be short and sweet. Hope you guys like it. You probably wondering where the mystery is in this story. Don't worry, it's coming soon.**


	9. Chapter IX

Langdon was over the mood what just happened between him and Nina. She is perfect. So perfect he wanted to be with her 24/7.

Langdon sighted. It was crystal clear to him. He was in love. Just before he could think clearly the bell rang. He sighted again, deep this time and stood op. The doorbell rang again. "Yes, I'm coming", Langdon said. He knew it couldn't be Nina, she just left and was safely in her dorm room with Valery. Maybe even Ben as well.

"Katherine?", he said surprised. Katherine Solomon, sister of Peter Solomon with whom he had great adventures with last year. "Robert", she said sad. "Oh, what's wrong, is something wrong with Peter?", Langdon said.

"I'm afraid that there is something wrong, the CIA doesn't forgive or forget", Katherine said. "Say no more", Langdon said. He hated the CIA after what they did to Bellamy, a guy who helped him safe Peter Solomon, his best friend. They tortured him and forced him to give ensures he didn't want to give.

"They are after Peter now", Katherine said. "Wait, why?", Langdon said. "Because of the pyramid he destroyed", Katherine said. "He destroyed it!", Langdon said surprised. He never thought Peter would destroy the pyramid that they searched for so long with a risk with both his and Katherines life.

"I don't get it either, but Peter had some visions, that the pyramid was dangerous and would unleash great powers, powers the world hadn't seen yet and wasn't ready to see yet, you know Peter, always cryptic in his way of talking", Katherine said. "Sounds like something he would say", Langdon said.

"So I need your help to find him, he left a map, he said that only you can find him like that, only then he know that he can fully trust you, that you are not under the influence of the CIA", Katherine said. "Don't be silly, Peter knows I hate the CIA", Langdon said. "He knows that, but he still wanted it that way, he left me the first clue", Katherine said. "Don't you want to come with me to find Peter?", Langdon said.

"I think this time you will have another partner in crime Robert", Katherine said. She looked outside. Langdon did the same. He saw Nina walking over the road towards his house. "That is Nina, she uh is...", Langdon started. "Robert, your allowed to get yourself a girlfriend okay, but I have to admit, she looks young?", Katherine said.

"She is a student of mine, but in my defense. We knew each other when we were kids. She is the one that saved me when I fell into that wale", Langdon said.

"No way a student of yours, but yeah okay I heard it Robert, you two knew each other, is she the one you want help from?", Katherine said. "Yes, she is the best of her class", Langdon said. "You've trained her?", Katherine asked. "Of course, I've been preparing myself for another mission for months, I got the feeling that I'm not done yet, guess I was right again", Langdon said. "When are you not", Katherine said.

Nina saw a woman standing with Langdon. She gave Langdon a piece of paper. Nina noticed that she was very pretty. She looked like a smart person as well. A scientist maybe. Langdon already opened the door for her. "Robert, I got your message", Nina said. "Hey, come on in, Nina this is Katherine Solomon, she is the sister from my best friend Peter Solomon", Langdon introduced her.

"Nice meeting you", Nina said politely. "Nice meeting you, finally a girl who stole Roberts heart, which isn't very easy", Katherine said. Nina figured out quickly with this sentence that Katherine might have tried to catch Langdon's eye but failed.

"He will explain everything, we might see each other again", Katherine said. "Okay, uuh nice meeting you", Nina said surprised for this brief meeting.

"Nina, there is nothing going on between me and Katherine", Langdon started to put Nina's mind at ease. "Robert, let me stop you right there, I wasn't thinking that you guys were a couple or something, even if you were, it is none of my business", Nina said.

"Oh, well okay, back to business then, it looks like we are finally going on that planned mission of ours", Langdon said. Nina looked at Langdon and she couldn't be more happier. Finally all those training sessions will be put into good use.


End file.
